How not to cook
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Sandra buys dinner for the boys, but they are not exactly enthusiastic about the idea. How far will they go to avoid the inviatation to dinner at Sandra's.
1. Chapter 1

I know I have been horribly bad in writing anything new trick wise. I should be punished, but I decided seeing as the new series is starting today that I would start this little fic. Hope you enjoy.

What not to cook

Sandra was waiting for the boys, it was rear that she was the first one anywhere, but today she had managed to get out of the meeting early with Strickland and sneak off for a bit of late afternoon shopping.

Yes that's right Sandra Pullman had actually gone shopping and brought wait for it food. Yes she had decided in her infinite amount of wisdom that she as a treat for the boys would cook for them. They of course didn't know this yet she had just text Gerry and told him and the boys to meet her at the pup as soon as they had finished up. She planned to lay the surprise of her culinary exploits on them thereafter.

Taking another sip of her wine Sandra checked her watch once more, thinking that they couldn't possibly be this long, they didn't have that much to do. Starting to feel the beginnings of worry in the pit of her stomach Sandra got out her phone and saw that she had no messages. Now actually starting to wonder what could have happened to them her thumb paused over the button that would call Gerry's number. She didn't know whether it was her pride or her reluctance to know what was going on, but Sandra didn't press the button. Leaving the phone out on the table now, sitting there unassuming next to her glass of wine Sandra reached for the now half empty glass of Pinot and put it to her lips. Tilting the glass carefully she sipped at the liquid, fighting the urge to gulp the entire lot in one go. Get up from the table and run out of the pup like the Devil was on her tail. Setting the glass back down, having done none of those things, the blonde checked her watch again. It had only been five minutes since she last checked it, and only twenty minutes since Gerry had said they were on their way.

Ok Sandra thought, it's a five minute drive at best, but there could have been plenty of things happen which held them up. Brian for a start, he was not exactly good at just putting his work away and getting out of the office. The exuberant man did have a tendency to obsess and it could lead him to become one track minded. Then there was Jack, who's haste to get out of the building at times rivalled that of Gerry's, but when he got doing something he was like a dog with a bone. Sandra siled a little at the thought as her mind then wondered to the last member of her somewhat decrepit yet amazing team. Gerry now he could be holding them up in so many ways, outside having another fag, on the phone with one of his many wives or daughters. Sandra could just picture it now. Brian and Jack waiting at the door yelling at Gerry to get a move on because the Gov. was waiting.

Now picking up her wine again and still taking a reserved amount into her mouth Sandra looked down at the dark screen of her phone. She knew if anything serious was going on they would have rung, well at least one of them would have rung. Ok so maybe Strickland might ring if it was something work related. And even Emily if it was personal, or work come to that matter. It had now been over half an hour since Gerry's last message, all the thoughts of things that could have happened had managed to distract her at least for a moment, now though she thought she was well within her right to worry.

Snatching up the phone this time Sandra didn't hesitate in pushing the call button once she had found Gerry's number. Placing the handset at her ear Sandra listened for the ringing but it didn't come. Instead she got Gerry's voice mail.

"Hi this is Gerry Standing, I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now, hopefully because I am entertaining a lady. But if you would like to leave your name and number I will get back to you as soon as I am done." Sandra hung up a look of slight disgust on her face, he had changed that since the last time she heard it. Although it was a slight improvement on him singing leave a message in the style of the Coors. She smiled however remembering how his voice rang out when she last got his voice mail.

"Go on go on leave a message, after the tone go on leave a message." Sandra found much to her embarrassment that she had started to hum the familiar tune, luckily for her there was no one close enough to hear her off key mumblings as she frowned down at her phone. Gerry wasn't answering either because he had left his phone somewhere, like his jacket pocket, or in the men's toilets again, or and this was much more likely he was driving.

Sandra decided that she would now give them five more minutes, assuming they had all just gotten in the car and that's why Gerry wasn't answering, that is how long it would take them to get here. If they did not show up she would try Jack. After that then well she would really start to worry then.

Virtually sitting watching the second hand tick round the clock, Sandra didn't notice the fact that she had not only finished her wine, but people were starting to look at her. She was not used to waiting, and being on one's own in a pup was not her idea of a good time. She now knew why she had to be late for almost everything, much better to be fashionably late than a gooseberry sat all alone with an empty glass of wine. Seeing that final tick as the fifth minute ticked passed Sandra picked up her phone and scrolled down to Jack's name. Pressing the call button she was surprised when the sound of ringing came walking in through the door.

"You! Where the hell have you guys been?" Sandra said hanging up almost immediately as Jack and Brian followed by Gerry piled into the warm pub, escaping the chill of the night air and walking up to what looked like an angry Sandra.

"We stopped off for fish and chips, none of up could be bothered with cooking tonight." Gerry said as he placed his coat over the back of his chair. Sandra threw her hands in the air and sat down heavily.

"Bloody marvellous, and now what am I supposed to do with all that food I brought." She said unable to believe she had been so worried about a bunch of geriatric old men, who had just ruined her plans for the evening, by going out and stuffing themselves with fish and chips.

"What have we done this time." Brian said still chewing on what looked like a sausage, although it was hard to tell as it went swirling around Brian's mouth. Sandra scrunched up her nose and turned her head away from Brian so she didn't lose her appetite as well.

"I think Sandra was planning on cooking dinner." Jack said with a small smirk as he went to the bar.

"Are well glad I've eaten then." Brian said without thinking as Sandra's hand connected with his chest.

"Ouch what was that for?" He asked rubbing the sore spot as Gerry just sat back and chuckled, enjoying the fact that it was for once, not him on the receiving end of the abuse for once.

"You can shut up as well, I bet it was all your idea in the first place." Sandra said turning her attention to the youngest member of her team and not liking the smile that had formed on his face, at her expense.

"Hey now that's not fair, you didn't say you were going to be cooking dinner." Gerry said moving out of range as Jack came back with the drinks. This time Sandra didn't hesitate in snatching the glass of wine off the table and draining half of it in one go.

"Well, now I have a car load of food and no one to eat it, so I tell you what, here is the notice, tomorrow night you are all invited round for dinner." The blonde smiled as Three faces turned to one another looking for support. It was however Brian who spoke up first.

"Umm can't tomorrow Sandra, I have football with my son, can't cancel you know it's kind of a standing arrangement." Brian said trying to sound apologetic, but was secretly very relieved.

"Ok fine just Jack and Gerry then." She said accepting that Brian did indeed have a family and he wanted to spend time with them, after all he did have quite a bit of it to make up.

"Sure Gov. why not, what's a bit of food poisoning in the long run." Gerry said waiting for the tosser remark that didn't come.

"I think you might be surprised, I have been practicing." Sandra said with a smile as Jack pulled a face.

"On what?" He said but before Sandra could answer Brian joined in.

"Cadavers probably." He said and the three men fell about laughing, as Sandra just sat back and scowled at them.

"Just and old bunch of tosser the lot of you." She said finishing off her wine as the laughter died down and Gerry whipped at his eyes.

"There you go I knew you wouldn't let me down." He said referring to the tosser comment which for once did make Sandra smile as she got up and asked who wanted another drink. Going to the bar she looked back at the men huddled around the table, probably discussing her, or something to do with her cooking skills, and she realised that she wouldn't have them any other way.

Ok first chapter, next time dinner at Sandra's house, but one person forgets to show up. On purpose that is. Let me know if you would like to read that and once again apologies for being rubbish with my new tricks stories. Thanks for reading XxX


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go another chapter for you, I just couldn't resist, once I start something I have to carry on or it drives me mad.

It was the weekend and Sandra had absolutely no reason to get out of bed. In fact she was even considering just staying here all day, lying in the sunlight that filtered through her curtains. The day was bright and crisp, the perfect winters day, as the frozen dew glinted in the sunshine where it hung off tree branches and surviving evergreen leaves.

Sandra turned onto her stomach and placed her arm under her head sighing heavily she allowed her eyes to float shut, drifting off in to blissful slumber once more. Completely disregarding her clock and the time that was currently flashing on it. Sandra had forgotten her dinner plans with the boys in her sleepy state, and had conveniently forgot that she had to prep her food before they arrived. The gentle snoring that fell from her slightly parted lips rumbled like a purr around her empty bedroom as the clock turned to midday and still the slumbering occupant did not arise.

Gerry had been up for a while, for some reason he was feeling slightly nervous about tonight. He was sure that it had more to do with Sandra's questionable cooking skills than anything else. Taking a look at himself in the bathroom mirror Gerry turned away quickly. Although the years and the work had not exactly been kind to him, he didn't look to bad for someone the wrong side of sixty. Just. He added to himself as he moved into the bedroom and picked up his laundry basket. Intending on doing something useful instead of wondering if he should just pop round to Sandra's to see if she needed any help.

Quickly realising that Sandra Pullman did not need help from any one for anything Gerry dismissed the idea almost out of hand. Now sat on his kitchen with a hot cup of tea and the paper spread before him Gerry glanced at his phone. He was surprised that she had not text him to remind him of the dinner, dare he call it a date they all hand planned for this evening. She was so upset last night when they had all come in having popped for fish and chips. He was sure that she would have made sure they were not doing the same thing today, to avoid her usually unpalatable cuisine. Checking his watch Gerry saw it was almost three in the afternoon. They were due round at Sandra's for six and yet she had not placed a single call or message to remind him of that fact. Usually she was on him twenty four seven about things. Had he remembered his time sheet today? Did he know where the latest evidence was, and to his upmost humiliation had he been to the toilet before they set off in the car. So once he had squirmed about in the seat next to her, once and she never let him live it down. So he had a lot of coffee that morning, he remembered it had been a late night and he needed it to stay awake. Unfortunately it had come back to haunt him half way across Kent. Now it had become a running joke amongst them and Gerry being the good willed human being he was allowed them the luxury of using it on a regular basis. He however was not allowed to remark on Sandra's cooking, well that was until last night when they had all had a good laugh. Now he was starting to worry, his seemingly ever present boss, was now conspicuous only in her absence.

Picking up his phone he scrolled down to her number with every intention of just checking to see if she was ok, and that she still expected them for six. Placing the phone next to his ear Gerry wondered if he still had time to whip himself up a chicken salad. Just in case.

Jack was pacing up and down his living room listening to the phone jingle at the other end. He had been trying to get hold of Brian for the past half an hour. He knew they could not have gone to the match yet, kick off was not until six in the evening at it was only just gone three. He needed to get out of this dinner with Sandra.

Finally a female voice answered the phone and Jack almost cried in relief.

"Hello, Lane residence." Ester's voice came down the line and Jack clung on to the phone as if it were a life line. Which if he thought about it it was.

"Ester it's Jack I was wondering if Brian was around?" He asked and there was a moment's pause before he heard Ester call Brian's name.

"He is just coming Jack is everything ok?" her voice sounded kind of pensive and Jack smiled at the woman's immediate response of impending doom. Which now Jack thought about it, that might indeed be the case.

"No everything is fine I just need a favour." Jack replied as he heard Brain approaching the phone as his northern drawl could be clearly heard over the connection.

"Jack, what's up." He asked drawing the same conclusion as his wife that there was something wrong.

"Brian, where have you been I have been ringing for ages?" Jack said as Brain coughed on the other end.

"We went to see Esters parents with Mark, better off if I said no more right now." He said almost whispering down the phone as Ester was obviously still within ear shot.

"I tell you Jack I have never wished for a good emergency at work call in my life." He said as Jack smiled at the other end of the phone.

"Well this is kind of an emergency, I need to get out of this dinner with Sandra tonight." Jack said knowing that Brian would understand him completely.

"Are I see, no wish to contract some exotic illness in the near future then." Brian replied and Jack could hear the returning smile in his friends voice.

"No and I love my wife, but I'm not quite ready to join her yet either, that and my golf handy cap is still over fifteen, can't go out with that on my head stone." Jack said as the pair shared a small chuckle. Both knowing that Sandra's cook was unlikely to kill them, but the woman herself was capable of it, especially after Jack had spat her food out all over her nice cream walls.

"So what can I do for you?" Brian said cutting to the chase, after all he did have plans, that didn't involve vomiting.

"I need you to ring her and tell her that I am sick. It would sound more plausible coming from you. If I tell her it would be to obvious. You could say you sent Ester round with soup so she doesn't feel the need to check on me." Jack said thinking the plan sounded pretty solid as Brian was worryingly silent.

"Umm not sure Ester would be too happy about lying to Sandra, you know what she is like about secrets." Brian said alluding to his own drinking problem and all the hiding he had done over the years.

"You don't have to tell her, Sandra is hardly going to ask, they rarely speak and if they do she probably won't even remember this." Jack said trying to convince Brian this was the right thing to do.

"Ok, but remember if the Gov. finds out you're on your own." Brian replied as Jack scoffed.

"Cheers mate I owe you one." Jack said hanging up and rubbing his hands together, nothing was going to go wrong, and he wasn't going to have to sit and smile at Sandra while forcing down whatever it was she was planning on cooking. With a brief thought to the last member of their group Jack walked out onto the garden and sat on the bench.

"Poor old Gerry."

Sandra was woken by the ringing of her phone. Reaching out and grabbing it she managed to secure it and find the answer button in her half-conscious state.

"Hello?" she said her voice scratchy as she sat up and glanced at the clock.

"Bollocks!" She exclaimed not thinking that she was still on the phone and she did not know who was at the other end.

"Steady on Sandra, I haven't even said anything yet." Brian's voice came over the phone and Sandra breathed a sigh of relief. Happy that it wasn't Strickland or worse her mother Sandra climbed out of bed unable to believe the time.

"What's up Brian?" She asked now moving around her bedroom holding the phone to her ear by securing it in the crook of her neck.

"It's Jack he isn't well. He sends his apology about tonight. Ester has just popped round with a bowl of soup, and to check on him." Brian said and Sandra stopped in her tracks hoping that it was nothing serious, then shaking her head clicked on to what Brian had just said.

"Dinner, oh shit I forgot, now Jack isn't coming, you're not coming, and I slept in." She replied pulling off her clothes with every intention of getting in the shower as soon as she was off the phone.

"Oh well you could cancel, I'm sure there would be other times." Brian said smacking himself in the head for being so stupid. Now he had walked right into another possible dinner at Sandra's.

"You know Jack's illness came on rather sudden, perhaps I should go round and see if he is ok for myself. I mean I could cook there, if he is sick I'm sure he won't be up to cooking himself." Sandra said a small smirk on her lips as she stood in her bathroom phone clutched to her ear. Towel around her body as Brian stuttered on the other end of the phone.

"Umm no I don't think he wanted you to worry and Ester has it all in hand. I have to go, see you Monday Gov." With that the phone went dead and Sandra switched on the shower climbing in she decided on a quick change of plan.

Hope you enjoyed that, as ever reviews make me write faster so if you would like to see what happens next just drop me some inspiring words and I will be happy to fill you in. thanks for reading XxX.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I am back sorry for the delay in updates but it couldn't be helped.

Gerry had rang Sandra's phone and had gotten nothing but her answer machine. Frowning at the voicemail he decided not to leave a message and hung up. Starting to get worried now from the lack of contact Gerry looked at his phone as though it were the enemy. Decided though that he might be blowing all this out of proportion, that Sandra might just be on the phone he thought he would give it five minutes and try again.

Sitting at the kitchen table Gerry thought this would be the longest five minutes of his life, it was also giving him time to think about what might have happened to his boss. The thoughts were less than pleasant. 'what if she has been in a car accident?' he thought suddenly, but he knew if that were true someone would have rang him. Himself, Jack and Brian would all be on her contact list in case of emergency, if they hadn't called him then one of the others surely would have if it were bad news. Then he thought about something far more terrifying, what if she had had an accident in the car and was alone somewhere upside down in a ditch. Every minute he sat here procrastinating on the subject, the life of Sandra Pullman was slipping away alone and afraid, unable to get to her phone for help. Gerry snatched up his phone this time not bothering with the full five minutes and hit the last number dialled.

This time the phone rang and he almost collapsed with relief, or at least he would have done if he wasn't already sitting down. He realised however that the phone had rang perhaps ten times and there had been no answer. If she had been on the phone the first time he had rung then surely she could not have moved far from it in the interim. Hanging up once more when again he received her answer phone Gerry stood up quickly. Making his way upstairs he walked into his bedroom and got out the clothes he was going to where tonight. Ok so showing up two hours early might not be a good move in relation to his life, but if Sandra was in some kind of trouble he knew he could not sit in this house any longer.

Throwing on his clothes Gerry practically ran down the stairs and threw open the door. Heading straight for his car he climbed in and pulled his phone out of his pocket. In two minds whether or not to call Brain or Jack, Gerry quickly threw the phone on to the passenger seat. Thinking he might not have time to get to them he would wait to call them until he knew more. Pulling out of his road Gerry started the ten minute journey to Sandra's house, trying not to break every speed limit he came into contact with. The last thing he needed was a run in with the cops, it would only delay his attempt to see what had happened to Sandra.

Jack was in his kitchen, Brian had called back telling him that Sandra knew he was ill and was upset that he couldn't come. The lack of phone call or worse a knock on the door had put Jack at ease, she had obviously fallen for his excuse and now he was free to spend Saturday working on his swing in the back garden. Pulling open the door he grabbed up his driver and made his way out into the bright sunshine. Taking a quick glance at Mary, Jack frowned at the head stone.

"I know don't say it, I am a terrible human being and I should have just gone to the dinner." He said as he teed up his golf ball and took a furious swing at it.

Sandra was drying her hair, she hadn't even bothered rushing to get the dinner on, or to call Gerry about what was going on. She thought he wouldn't worry anyway, it wasn't like he didn't have his own life to lead, probably trying to avoid coming like the other two anyway.

Pulling the brush though her hair far more vigorously than actually required, Sandra looked at her own reflection in the mirror and sighed. All this for a bunch of ingrates, she thought bitterly, although that wasn't strictly true. Brian had had plans and she did kind of spring this on them. Gerry although making a few jokes about her cooking prowess, had yet to bow out of the dinner. That only left Jack, and so far she couldn't prove he wasn't sick. Finishing her hair Sandra stood up with every intention of calling Ester. She knew the woman was practically incapable of lying, unless it was to Brian, and only generally by omission, she was stopped in her tracks by the sounds of tires squealing outside her house.

"What in the bloody hell?" she said to herself as she ran to the window and looked out, and saw none other than Gerry's car pulling to a stop. The car had barely stopped moving before a slightly flustered and very red faced looking Gerry Standing got out and ran up her front steps.

Moving into the hall way Sandra opened the door before Gerry even had time to knock. Almost colliding his fist with Sandra's face in the process as he had his hand already poised for some serious knocking.

"Get in here you idiot before the entire neighbourhood thinks you've gone mad." Sandra said grabbing Gerry by the shirt and pulling him into her house. Slamming the door behind him she frowned over at his still huffing form.

"What in god's name is going on?" Sandra said completely baffled now by Gerry's behaviour then her thoughts turned to Jack. What if he was sick, much sicker than Brian had suggested and now Gerry was here to tell her the bad news? Looking at Gerry who was resting his hands on his thighs and trying to suck in much needed air he raised his hand in a motion for her to wait.

"Sorry not as fit as I thought I was." He puffed out as Sandra barely managed to keep her concern in check.

"You haven't been in shape for years, now what's going on?" She said her words clipped and it was enough for Gerry to spit out what he had ploughed in here for.

"I thought something had happened to you, when I couldn't get you on the phone and you hadn't rang. I thought something was up." He said now standing back upright and Sandra breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Christ I thought someone had died." She replied as Gerry frowned at her.

"So did I you" He said slightly peeved that her concern for him seemed to be slightly lacking, as she turned towards the living room and indicated for him to follow.

"What happened to you anyway?" Gerry said making himself comfortable on the sofa as Sandra sat in the armchair opposite.

"Nothing I slept in that's all, why in the world did you think something was wrong?" She asked thinking that her lack of communication was not that unusual.

"Dono, just couldn't seem to get the thought out of my head that something bad had happened. I guess I made a bit of a Pratt of myself didn't I." Gerry said running his hand though his hair and giving Sandra a weak smile.

"Yeah but hey why change the habit of a lifetime." Sandra grinned back as Gerry finally started to relax as everything seemed to return to normal.

"So how late did you sleep in, I don't smell the sweet scent of things cooking." Gerry prodded as Sandra determined to keep the blush from her face shook her head.

"Late enough, at my age I can use all the beauty sleep I can get." She replied and Gerry thought she really didn't need to get any more beautiful, but he wasn't about to say it. What came out of his mouth instead was a little less flattering.

"It's sleep Sandra not a time for God to perform miracles." He smiled to take the sting out of his words, but the cushion that came his way was totally expected and he caught it easily. Placing the cushion down next to him, out of reach from his would be attacker Gerry looked back up at Sandra.

"Tosser." She said with a returning smile as silence filled the room. It seemed to hang heavy for a moment, both pondering what to say next when Gerry finally spoke up.

"So are we still having dinner or what I can help cook." He said and Sandra seemed to shift uncomfortably in her chair.

"Umm Jack is not coming, Brian rang to say he was sick." She said not sure if she and Gerry should just have dinner together, the implications of which, was something she wasn't prepared to address yet.

"Sick, lying bastard, I bet he got Brian to ring you because he knew you would see right through him." Gerry said as Sandra got the distinct that her fist gut instinct about Jack had probably been right.

"Ok so what do we do about it. I can't force him to have dinner with us." She said feeling kind of betrayed by one of her closest friends. Gerry didn't like the look on Sandra's face, it was not like her to just give up and let people get away with things.

"We cook dinner, pack it up in an Tupper where box and go round to Jack's house and see just how sick he really is." Gerry said as Sandra raised her eyes to his and gave him a lopsided smile.

"When did you get so wise?" She asked him thinking it was a great plan, something of a rarity coming from Gerry.

"I find some people insist on seeing wisdom when really there is just a lack of bullshit." Gerry said with a broad smile and Sandra let out a small laugh.

"Where did you steal that line from, Jeremy Karl?" She said standing up as Gerry placed his hands on his chest as though hurt by her inference.

"No Opra." He grinned back as they made their way to the kitchen to prepare their takeaway meal for an unsuspecting Jack.

There you go, I think Jack is in big trouble. Anyway if you areliking this let me know and give me some encouragement to keep updating. Thanks for reading XxX


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, glad to see people are enjoying this story I am trying my hand at humour. Please excuse me if I don't quite pull it off.

Sandra pulled out all the food she had brought yesterday basically dumping it on the kitchen counter, and tipping the bags up.

Gerry watched as the food tumbled out, having to catch a way wood cucumber before it fell on the floor.

"You know for someone who appreciates eating food as much as you do. When it comes to actually preparing it you are like a bull in a china shop." Gerry said as Sandra placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say Gerry that I eat too much?" Sandra said a small smile threatening to break out on her face as Gerry stammered trying to save the situation. Clutching hold of the cucumber tightly as if it would provide some kind of weapon in case his Guvnor decided to get violent.

"Umm no, just that well you know, you wouldn't want to break it." Gerry said referring to the cucumber as Sandra's eyes swept the vegetable currently in Gerry's clasp and she smirked slightly.

"I have to say I didn't realise you felt that way about vegetables." She said as Sandra glanced down at what he was currently holding. The realisation of his current situation and innuendo hitting him Gerry blushed then coughed regaining his composure and holding out the cucumber offering it to Sandra.

"Now please be gentle with him." He said with an obvious cheeky smile as Sandra snatched the vegetable and placed it down on the side. Turning back to Gerry obviously bored with this game of one up man ship she picked up the chopping board and laid it out in front of him.

"Shall we just get on with it." She said handing him the knife, as Gerry took it with reverence and an incline of his head.

"Yes Ma'am."

Once Gerry had managed to sort out what Sandra had brought they had decided on a beef goulash with flat bread and a nice bottle of red wine. Not that either of them thought Jack would be up to the wine if he was in fact ill. Sandra also thought that this particular bottle had been in her cupboard long enough so that if Jack was fine and dandy and just avoiding her dinner. The wine would also be good for pouring over his lying head.

"Sandra, Sandra." Gerry shouted running over to the blonde as she pounded the meat.

"What?" she said mid swing pausing as Gerry grabbed her wrist and stopped her from breaking the table.

"You're supposed to be tenderising it, not trying to make pate." He said lowering her wrist but not letting go as he showed her how to properly prepare the meat. Standing behind her Gerry hit the beef with such precision that Sandra was mesmerised. He had such a gentle yet commanding touch. The feel of his hand clutching her wrist was making her pulse rate quicken and as he changed grip so he could get better leverage his chest pushed against her back. Sandra's breath caught slightly in her throat as Gerry realised just what kind of position they had gotten into and he hastily stepped back.

"Ok try that one on the next piece ok." He said quickly turning away from her and trying to conceal his embarrassment with little success.

"Getting back to your cucumber Gerry?" Sandra said enjoying his discomfort now she had gotten herself under control as Gerry placed his hand on the long green vegetable and picked up his knife.

"Well if what you were doing to that beef is anything to go by, I dread to think what you would do to my cucumber." He replied to obviousness of his suggestion not getting lost on the blonde as she picked up the next slice of meat and began tenderising it more subtly this time.

"You would be surprised with what I can do with a good cucumber." She said barely loud enough for Gerry to hear, but here her he did. Smiling slightly as he began to chop he muttered under his breath.

"When it comes to you nothing surprises me anymore."

Meat done and vegetables chopped and peeled Gerry went over to the saucepan and began boiling the stock for the sauce. Beckoning Sandra over he told her to stir it slowly until it started simmering.

"Remember it's not a cocktail it doesn't need mixing to within an inch of its life, just stirring to even out the temperature." He said stepping back as Sandra took the spoon from his hand and began lightly stirring the stock.

"So what will you be doing while I do the donkey work then?" She said as Gerry moved back to the kitchen counter and cleared away all the left overs and threw them in a bag.

"Making the garlic bread." He said pulling out the loaf of chibatta Sandra had brought on somewhat of a whim. The original idea was that if her dinner had gone horribly wrong she could at least make decent sandwiches. Now Gerry was pulling out the bread and moving around her cupboards looking for something.

"Sandra have you got a garlic press?" He asked finally as she contented herself with watching him potter about in her kitchen.

"Umm no I don't think so." She said almost as Gerry produced the item he was looking for and stood up triumphantly.

"So that's what that is, I thought it was some kind of strainer." She said ignoring the stock for a moment as Gerry frowned at her.

"Strainer for what individual peas. Sometimes Gov. I wonder how you manage to eat at all." He replied as she moved towards him as he picked up the garlic and placed it in the press.

"Hey not so long ago you were telling me I ate too much, make up your mind Gerry." She said obviously bating him and Gerry was not going to turn down her challenge to a sparring match when he enjoyed them so much.

"I call temporary insanity, I forgot you do own a phone and the local curry house does deliver." He said almost giving way to his own desire to laugh. Catching himself at the last moment as Sandra aimed the spoon she was holding at his head. Ducking at the last moment the spoon hit the wall behind him, leaving a brown mark where it landed which dribbled down the wall.

"Now look what you made me do." She said folding her arms and scowling at him.

"Me hey I was just, Sandra you're too hot." Gerry said as Sandra's face was suddenly a picture of confusion. Too hot what was he on about, surely he was not thinking about sex now.

"Gerry" she warned but he waved his hands at her.

"No you're boiling over." Gerry said pointing behind him at the pan which was now bubbling over with stock as Sandra swung around and rushed at the pan.

"Jesus Christ." She said snatching at the handles and pulling the pan off the heat before he hob was covered in sauce. Not thinking she burnt her hands slightly on the hot handles and she waved the in the ait to cool them down.

"Bloody hell, this is why I hate cooking. It's far too dangerous." She said as Gerry came towards her with concern written all over his face. Taking hold of her hands and seeing that it wasn't too bad, that there were no blisters, only slightly pink skin he smiled at her.

"Couple of packs of peas should sort that out." He said moving towards the freezer and pulling out one bag of peas and a tub of ice cream. Bringing them over he got Sandra to put her hands on the counter and placed the peas on top. Immediately cooling the burn and earning himself a smile.

"Thank Gerry, but what's the ice cream for?" she asked as he walked over to a draw and pulled out a pair of spoons.

"My mum always gave me ice cream when I hurt myself, I just thought maybe it would work for you to." He said passing her a spoon then realising she couldn't hold it right now.

"It's a lovely thought Gerry, but as you can see I am a little incapacitated right now, plus won't I ruin my appetite." She said with a raise of the eyebrows as he opened the tub anyway.

"There's always room for ice cream." He said scooping some on to the spoon and bringing it towards Sandra's mouth. For a second she didn't know what to do, feeding someone was such an intimate act, but right now it was the only way she could eat any. It was also starting to drip off the spoon, running down the edge and about to drip onto her counter. Opening her mouth Gerry inserted the spoon and Sandra licked off every little bit. Gerry was mesmerized with her tongue for a second and he forgot to pull the spoon away until Sandra tried to speak around the spoon.

"Oh sorry." Gerry said pulling the cutlery from her mouth and scooping up more ice cream. This time though he placed the spoon in his own mouth, not bothering with the second spoon he had brought. He enjoyed the thought that it had just been around Sandra's lips and he to licked off every last drop. Gerry's little indiscretion did not go unnoticed by Sandra and she thought it best they broke this little moment up before something got out of hand.

"Maybe we should get the goulash on." She said as Gerry snapped back to reality and quickly replaced the lid on the ice cream. Putting it back into the fridge he walked over to the hot pan of stock and taking a T-towel he lifted it back on the heat.

"How are your hands?" He asked coming back over to her and picking up the dice vegetables and beef for the stock.

"Freezing actually but better." Sandra said removing the peas and looking at her hands. They did feel much better now and she stood up and placed the peas back into the fridge. Looking over her shoulder she saw Gerry slide all of the ingredients into the simmering pan and turn and smile at her.

"Now just got to season the bread and in the oven for twenty minutes and we are done." He said trying to avoid her searching look as he placed the four slices of bread laced with garlic and butter on to a baking tray.

"Do I need to stir the Goulash?" Sandra said peering into the pan as Gerry came over with a clear lid and placed it over the top of the pan.

"No we let it simmer for a while, I think we already know you should be kept away from anything that may cause injury." He said playfully as she shook her head at him and folded her arms.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" She asked hoping they wouldn't have to sit around and wait too long. Inactivity seemed to be just a doorway for more inappropriate banter between them, and as much as she enjoyed that. In her kitchen alone with him was not a good place to be having such conversations.

"Desert."

Ok there you go, if you would like to see them make desert as well just drop me a review and I will update as quickly as I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading XxX


	5. Chapter 5

Greeting readers here is another chapter for you I hope you enjoy.

"Dessert" Gerry said and Sandra was amazed at how suggestive Gerry managed to make that one word sound. Choosing to reward him by ignoring it Sandra moved over to the bag that contained all the sweet items she brought and she pulled them out on to the counter. Gerry looked at them for a second and then went to her fridge. Getting out a few more items he finally stopped and looked at her.

"Fruit, meringue and cream you can see where I am going here." Gerry said moving the can of whipped cream out of the way so he could place down a chopping board. Sandra looked at the ingredients with slight confusion as Gerry stopped what he had been doing and frown at her.

"You know for someone who can spot and link in a set of clues as quickly as you can, when it comes to cooking you are as clueless as Brian, and that's saying something." Gerry said as Sandra placed her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"At lease when I eat my food, I don't display it to the rest of the world." She said in her defence as Gerry nodded.

"Agreed, and just for future reference it's not a turn on for me either." Gerry said expecting another utensil to be thrown at him but nothing came. Sandra was now using the, don't rise to it and he will give up tactic and so she quickly changed the subject.

"So what is this mystery desert you're making then, are you planning on telling me or is it classified." She asked now smirking slightly as Gerry opened up a packet of raspberries and stuck one in his mouth. Sucking and chewing on it like it was water in the desert Sandra couldn't help but stare at his lips and tongue as they worked the piece of fruit round his mouth. The contraction of his throat as he swallowed his treat was not missed by Sandra who watched his Adams apple bob. Snapped out of her reprieve by Gerry's voice Sandra blushed having obviously been caught staring as Gerry offered her a raspberry.

"Sweet and juicy." He said and this time Sandra was not paying enough attention to just simply ignore his comment again as she responded to his comment.

"How would you know Mr Standing." She said almost kicking herself as soon as the words fell off her lips and she did not enjoy the smug look on his face either.

"Let's call it an educated guess." He said before returning to opening up the other packets of fruit and obviously enjoying leaving her hanging. Sandra popped a raspberry into her mouth and chewed on it angrily, knowing she had done it to herself this time and she silently wondered if she could get away with killing him.

"As for what I am making well its summer berry pavlover of course. It's so simple even you can managed this one. Now could you crush up some meringue and add the cream." Gerry said pointing to the readymade nests out on the table and Sandra picked them up looking at them as if they were an alien that had just landed on her table.

"You ok?" Gerry asked seeing her pause, he thought maybe he had taken things to far this time and that she was son angry she was about to explode, something he knew would not be good for his heath.

"Yeah fine sorry." She said before he had time to think of his escape route and she opened up the packet and took the bowel he offered her and got on with the task at hand.

Continuing on in silence for a while both lost in thought, mainly about the other it was finally time to combine their ingredients. Gerry came around the counter with his pile of chopped up fruit and gave Sandra a weak smile. She returned the smile and pushed the bowel towards him. She had not liked this uncomfortable silence, she had decided that even though the flirty nature of their conversation was not totally appropriate, she also accepted that that was just Gerry and as much as he annoyed her, she wouldn't change him for the world. Having come up with a plan to re-break the ice she smiled sweetly at Gerry as he took the bowel from her. Totally unsuspecting and trusting Sandra could almost feel sorry for him. Almost that was, but not enough to stop her from whipping out the cream she had squirted into her hand and planting it straight on Gerry's face.

"What the hell." Gerry almost screamed as he attempted to whip the cream from his eyes, only managing to spread it further around his face. Sandra almost collapsed on the side with laughing so hard she missed Gerry pick up the can of cream and plant the nozzle down the back of her shirt. Pressing the button the cold cream ran down her back. Bolting upright Sandra span round trying to rid herself of the sticky cold cream.

Gerry howled with laughter as Sandra tried to grab the can back but Gerry moved it out of her reach. Now running away from her he dashed around the counter, using it to provide a barrier between them as Sandra seethed on the other side.

"You know this means war." She hissed at him and Gerry shrugged pointing to the can of cream and trying to calm his laughter. Sandra turned round to once again pull the shirt away from her back and try and get away from the cream. As she did so though Gerry saw that the trail was now running down over the seat of her jeans and it set him off again. Pointing at the mess Sandra turned her head as much as she could to examine the damage. Seeing it she growled low in her throat and pounced at Gerry. Snatching the can and grabbing him by the belt. He was stronger than her though and she was almost being dragged across the kitchen floor by her heels. It didn't stop her though from getting the nozzle between his belt and his boxers and squirting the cream right down his arse.

"Shit that's cold." Gerry yelled as he clutched his bottom, further spreading the cream and making further mess inside his trousers. It was Sandra's turn once again to double over in laughter as the wet patch on his trousers now clearly visible caused her to almost drop the can having to clutch her sides as they protested at all the activity.

"Just remember you started it." Gerry growled at her as he changed tactic and picked up a spoon full of cream and crushed meringue. Sandra spotted him at the last moment but it was too late. The glob of dessert had already made it halfway across the space between them. It hit her right on the chest, the cold and crispy dessert ran down the valley between her breasts and Sandra just stood there in shock.

"Want me to clean that off for you Gov?" Gerry smiled as she shook the can of cream menacingly.

"In your dreams." She said now making a dash for him. This time Gerry saw it coming and made for the door. Bolting up the stairs he was hoping he could lock himself in the bathroom and maybe even find something in there to defend himself with. However he forgot that he was no longer in the first flushes of youth. The pain in his chest stopped him on the last stair. Falling to his knees Gerry clutched on to his chest and panted for breath. Terrified that he was having a heart attack he didn't move when Sandra caught up with him a moment later.

Seeing Gerry go down Sandra knew there was something wrong immediately. Whipped cream forgotten she let it fall from her hand. It went bouncing off down the stairs landing at the bottom with a small trail of cream staining her carpet all the way down. Sandra didn't care about that now, she crouched down next to Gerry and held on to his shoulders as his face was a mask of pain.

"Gerry what is it talk to me." She said the panic edging her voice although she was trying desperately to stay in control for Gerry's sake.

"My chest hurts." He breathed out as Sandra pulled the collar of his shirt open and tried to lay him down. It was awkward on the stairs and he was likely to slip.

"Can you walk, it's not safe here?" Sandra asked as Gerry gave a small nod. Helping him up Sandra moved him into her bedroom. It was the closest room and right now the implications were of no concern. Gerry collapsed on the bed his face had gone alarmingly red as Sandra bent over him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I will call an ambulance." She said but Gerry grabbed hold of her hand. Holding on to it tightly he forced her to stay. As she looked down at him, the compassion in her eyes like Gerry had never seen before the pain in his chest started to ease.

"No don't I think I just over done it. Its already better, just stay here for a minute." He said and Sandra smiled, she still wanted to call the ambulance, but the fact that he was still talking and his face was returning to what was normal for Gerry she did as he asked. Sitting herself down on the bed next to him she did not try and let go of his hand. Gerry was breathing slower now, obviously trying to control it by taking long deep breaths and Sandra couldn't believe the relief that washed over her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked after several minutes of silence as Gerry nodded his head and turned his eyes to her.

"Better. God I thought I was having a heart attack." He said now knowing that it was probably just muscle strain and he had panicked himself with the immediate thought that it was a heart attack. Which in the end had made it worse and had ended him up in this embarrassing predicament.

"Me too, you really scared me Gerry." Sandra said and Gerry realised that she had been as worried as him. He mentally smiled to himself. If he ever needed proof that Sandra cared about him this was it. Sitting up now Gerry looked at Sandra and lent forward. Placing a small kiss on her cheek. He enjoyed the flush that almost immediately came over her before she put on a scowl.

"What did I tell you about that Gerry." She said her tone playful rather than admonishing as Gerry grinned back at her.

"Thought it would be worth the risk, seeing as how scared you were when you only thought I was dying. I took the risk that actually killing me might be beyond you at the moment." He said as Sandra stood up and offered him her hand. He took it gratefully and stood up next to her. The room span slightly for a second and Sandra reached out to steady him as he swayed slightly.

"I'm fine just stood up a little too quickly." He said regaining his equilibrium and remembering his very wet arse. Looking back at the bed clothes he saw the wet patch that he had left and looked behind him at his ruined trousers.

"I think I could do with a change of clothes." He said as he looked at Sandra's ruined shirt.

"I think we both could." She replied as Gerry froze.

"What is it?" Sandra said suddenly panicked again thinking that his chest pain had returned but Gerry shot passed her and headed down the stairs. Sandra followed him wondering where the fire was as Gerry called out behind him.

"The goulash!"

Whew got that one out before New Tricks starts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, all feedback is appreciated thank you for reading XxX


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay busy busy, hope you enjoy this chapter and I would quickly like to thank Smiley Bailey for all her support, glad you have enjoyed it so far.

Gerry managed to rescue the Goulash, just, it was just starting to bubble over as he rushed into the kitchen and nearly skidded on a spilt blob of cream. Pulling the pan from the heat Gerry set aside the Goulash as Sandra re-entered the kitchen with a concerned look on her face.

"Is it ok?" she asked cautiously as Gerry stuck his slightly singed fingers in his mouth.

"Umm yeah I think so, got to it just in time." He said round a mouthful of his own digits as Sandra moved across the kitchen and pulled Gerry's hand towards her.

"Ouch I think we might need the peas again." Sandra said noticing that Gerry's hand was worse than her own burn as she went to the freezer to retrieve the frozen produce.

"That ice cream still in there as well?" Gerry asked his intentions obvious as Sandra just raised her eye brows at him and pulled out the peas.

"Here and don't push your luck." She said throwing the peas at him. Catching the bag and feeling its immediate cooling effects Gerry sighed as the fire in his fingers dulled and he watched as Sandra sauntered back towards him.

"Oh Gov. you're all heart." He said as she gave him a rye smile and perched on the stool at her kitchen counter.

"Well I think dessert's had it." She said spooning some of the now very sloppy mixture around the bowel, and displaying a face which told Gerry that she was less than impressed.

"Oh well, I guess if Jack is sick he won't want dessert anyway." Gerry said as he sniffed the air.

"Hey is something burning?" he said looking at the blonde who shrugged her shoulders then froze.

"Gerry!" she yelled springing up from the chair and grabbing the oven gloves from the counter. She had learnt earlier not to play with fire. Or at least not with bare hands. Opening the oven the smoke that billowed out enveloped the room and Sandra battered her hands at the smoke to clear it from her field of vision.

"Open the window Gerry." Sandra said as she slid the garlic bread from the oven and placed it on the side. The four slices of bread were no more than ash as she scowled at another cookery disaster.

"Great, I think I am going to start sticking to my day job." She said as Gerry opened the window as wide as it could go. Grabbing up a T-towel he tried to waft the smoke out of the room with little success.

"Hey Gerry I don't think you're going to get any dates that way." Sandra said as she watched Gerry literally fighting smoke and getting increasingly angry.

"What?" he said totally confused now as Sandra's smile grew wider and Gerry stopped trying to get rid of the haze in the room.

"Smoke signals I think they went out with the invention of the telephone." She smiled at him and Gerry folded his arms.

"Har de bloody har." Gerry said flopping down in his previous position on the chair and giving up with his attempts to help.

"You know you're a curse, I think someone up there is trying to tell you something and it's not that you are the next Nigella Lawson." Gerry said no humour in his voice as he started to sulk. This great meal he had planned had turned to crap and Sandra was actually laughing.

"No I guess I'm not, although I do think I have the cleavage to pull it off." She said her head slightly tilted to one side. She did feel bad for Gerry, he had put in a lot of effort in to helping her, she knew the comment would soon have him back to his old self. For a second Gerry was too stunned to say anything, it was not often that Sandra made and overtly sexual comment and right now he was sure it was for his benefit.

"Yeah I don't think the cooking would really matter if you were the one preparing it." Gerry said with a slight smile and Sandra decided to let the complement slide, for this once anyway.

"Come on we should clean this up." Sandra said looking at her bomb site for a kitchen. They had really made a mess. Goulash covered the hob, and the back wall, although Sandra did take total responsibility for that one and started cleaning the brown stain of her wall. Gerry meanwhile started scrubbing the hob, leaving the floor with all its cream and fruit splashed across it until the end.

Sandra threw the garlic bread into the bin, it almost disintegrated on impact as Gerry shook his head and pulled on the marigolds so he could scrub the baking tray. Sandra smiled at his appearance as she passed him the tray.

"What's so funny, never seen a man wearing rubber before. I can't believe that Sandra." Gerry said trying not to sound too smug, but he knew he failed when Sandra's face dropped into a frown.

"Just count yourself lucky that I haven't actually put a leash on any of you yet, because believe me it would make my job a whole lot easier." Sandra replied as Gerry wondered if she was joking. Deciding that he didn't really want to know either way Gerry turned back to the sink and started scrubbing the baking tray. Sandra could no longer keep the smile off her face as Gerry turned away, moving towards the stairs where some of the cream had dribbled she chuckled slightly to herself. Wondering if she should go out and by just such a piece of equipment in case of emergency. Gerry could certainly use the scare. Shaking the image of pulling Gerry round on a dog lead Sandra set about scrubbing the carpet until it was once again clean.

The house sorted out, and the Goulash which was still edible packed away in three Tupperware cartons Gerry opened his car door and watched as Sandra got in next to him. Balancing the Goulash on her lap she strapped in and they were off. The journey started off in silence, neither knowing what to speak about. When it came to talking they really ever only spoke about one thing work. When they had been occupied with cooking the conversation had flowed easily. Now without any distractions the silence hung heavy in the air. Gerry wanted to break the awkward moment but he didn't know how to begin. It wasn't always east talking to Sandra, if he tried to speak about personal things she often gave him rehearsed answers. Like I'm fine and it's none of your business. They had nothing on of note at work at the moment so any safe conversation was out. Taking a right turn Gerry sighed loudly as Sandra gave him a frown from the passenger seat.

"Ok Gerry spill it what's up?" she asked suddenly and Gerry jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Jesus Sandra want to give me another heart attack?" Gerry said as he righted the car after swerving slightly.

"That wasn't a heart attack Gerry it was cramp, stop milking it." Sandra said not wanting to think about Gerry's little incident on the stairs.

"Just admit it Sandra you were scared, you thought that you never had the chance to kiss me, and that you had missed your chance." Gerry said as Sandra's hand collided with his head.

"Hey what's with the violence." Gerry said rubbing the back of his head as Sandra folded her arms and licked her lips.

"Tosser." She said as Gerry smiled grateful that things seemed to be going back to normal.

"Yeah but you love me really." He said taking a chance of her obvious playful mood.

"Maybe." Was all she said and Gerry turned to look at her forgetting about driving for a moment until Sandra shrieked.

"Watch out Gerry"

Gerry turned his head at the last second as the Stag headed for the pavement. Slamming his foot on the break to avoid disaster the car screech to a halt. Gerry snapped back in his chair as the momentum threw him forward and his seatbelt did its job. Turning to check if Sandra was ok Gerry's mouth fell open in a silent Oh as the blonde turned towards him, Goulash dripping from her blonde locks.

"Gerry!" she howled as she whipped dinner from her face and chest. Gerry didn't know what to do. He grinned in apology as Sandra took off her seatbelt slowly and Gerry glanced down at the chair Sandra was sitting in.

"My car!" he wailed seeing the mess as Sandra got up and left the car door wide open and Goulash running down her trouser leg.

"Your car what about my clothes." She shouted as Gerry got out of the car too and ran round to the passage side of the car and tried to start cleaning up with a hanky he had in his pocket. It was making no difference however and he stood back up finally turning to look at his guvnor who had a look of thunder on her face.

"What?" he said holding up his hands as she advanced on him. Gerry backed up until the car stopped his progress.

"Look this was your fault you know." He said trying to sound threatening but only managing a kind of high pitched squeak.

"My fault, and how did you work that one out." Sandra threatened back her effort at sounding scary was much more convincing as Gerry stumbled for the right words.

"You said that maybe you loved me." He said finally the words spilling out of him all at once and Sandra froze on the spot. Remembering what she had said, but not why she had said it. Normally when Gerry said things about her loving him she usually shot him down with some sort of comeback. This time however the truth had fallen so easily off her tongue she didn't even realise she had said it.

"I well, I." Sandra stuttered not knowing what to say, her anger disappeared faster than a glass of cherry after a hard day's work as Gerry allowed himself a small smile.

"See I told you it was your fault." Gerry said as Sandra swore under her breath and looked for a way out of this situation fast.

"Look one tub survived, we can at least take Jack his dinner." She said picking up the one tub that had fallen on the floor and had not lost all of its content over her and Gerry's car.

"Fine but you can sit in your own mess." Gerry said climbing into the driver's seat and then popping open the boot.

"Blanket in the trunk." He said as Sandra came around to his side of the car and lent in. Gerry was frozen, if he didn't know any better he would say she was about to kiss him. Getting ready for it and trying to calm his beating heat he didn't have time to react when Sandra whipped her hands down his face. Covering him too in Goulash, and just giving him a sweet smile.

"Don't even try and pretend you didn't deserve that." She said walking away and coming back a minute later with a blanket to sit on.

"Bitch." Gerry muttered as he started the car and Sandra smirked at him.

"And don't you ever forget it."

Getting to Jack's house and not getting an answer at the front door, both Gerry and Sandra actually started to get worried. Looking at one another they both frowned at the same time when the sound of a golf club hitting a ball came from the back yard.

"That lying, I'm going to kill him." Sandra said storming off for the backyard Gerry in hot pursuit. At least Gerry thought she wasn't angry with him anymore. As they rounded the corner and found Jack practicing his swing Sandra went up to him and stopped him mid swing.

"What in the world happened to you two?" Jack said as he spun around and took in the appearance of his friends. Both of them seemed to be covered in some kind of browny red sauce and Gerry looked particularly worried. Forgetting that he was supposed to be sick Sandra shook her head and blushed slightly.

"Nothing we were bringing your dinner and we had a little accident." She said not wanting to explain just why they had the accident she thrust the Goulash at Jack.

"Umm thanks." Jack said as Gerry moved forward remembering the purpose for their visit. Also he was keen to keep Sandra's anger focused on someone other than himself.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be sick, that's why we brought you dinner, thought it might cheer you up." Gerry said a triumphant smile on his face as Jack scowled at him.

"Yeah cheers for that, and I was sick, but I thought the fresh air might do me some good, and hey it did." Jack said not convincing anyone, as Sandra folded her arms.

"Well now we have brought you your dinner you haven't missed out. Shall we go inside, wouldn't want you catching cold." She said steering Jack into the house as Gerry followed them into the kitchen.

"You two not having any?" Jack said as he got down a plate and spooned the Goulash on to it. He had to admit it did smell good.

"Umm no like I said we had a little accident while we were transporting it." Sandra said as she watched Jack taste the Goulash and he seemed to enjoy it.

"No garlic bread?" He asked after the first bite as Gerry smiled.

"No that went the same way as the Dinosaurs." Gerry smiled as Jack shook his head not quite understanding as Sandra smiled right along with him.

"Cremated." Gerry said and Jack just nodded and finished his meal.

"Well?" Sandra asked when Jack pushed his plate away, it was empty and Sandra took that as a good sign.

"You know that wasn't bad, when you decide to cook again I promise to be there." Jack said by way of apology and Sandra just gave him a withering look.

"You know I think I might put that on hold for a while." She said with a nod of understanding from Gerry as they both stood to go.

"See you at work tomorrow Jack, and don't be late." Sandra warned as she and Gerry mad their exit and climbed back in the somewhat stinky car. Driving carefully Gerry wanted the journey to last as long as possible, he didn't want to leave Sandra at her door too soon. In fact he didn't want to leave her at all. He had never had such a wonderful day. Even though he had been burnt, thumped and had a scared with an almost heart attack. The company had been wonderful and right now he never wanted that to end. He knew though as soon as he stopped the car Sandra would be out of the door and saying her goodbye's. sighing again this time unquestioned by Sandra they continued on in awkward silence.

As they pulled up outside her house Sandra opened the car door and paused. She felt like she didn't want to leave. It was silly really she was used to being alone, she liked her own company, but right now as she looked at Gerry's sad face she knew how to fix the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You want to come in for a drink, it the least I can do after all your help today." She offered and Gerry's face brightened immediately.

"sure I would love to." He said almost running up to her door as she followed him a smile on her face.

"Maybe we can talk about you loving me." He said as she opened the door and Sandra closed it and turned to look at him.

"I still have that dog leash Gerry."

The next morning Gerry and Sandra arrived together to find Brian already there. Giving him a smile Sandra walked towards her office as Gerry went over to Brian and asked him what was new. The northerner had nothing new to report as he browsed the internet for good fishing holidays. Sandra re-emerged from her office and asked if anyone had heard from Jack. Although she knew for certain that Gerry hadn't, they had to at least pretend they hadn't spent the night together. Both men shook their heads and they all wondered where he had gotten to. The phone ringing interrupted their conversation. Sandra walked over to it and picked up the receiver.

"Hello Super Intendant Sandra Pullman UCOS." She said as the boys looked at her as a smile grew on her face.

"Sandra it's Jack I'm sick that dam Goulash you gave me has given me the gad dam trots." Jack said down the end of the phone his voice sounded pained and Sandra couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry to hear that jack, hope you feel better soon." She said trying to keep the smile out of her voice as she looked at Gerry and blushed slightly.

"Ok got to go." Jack said sounding kind of panicked as the receiver went dead and Sandra hung up the phone and turned to Brian and Gerry who gave her questioning looks.

"That was Jack said he has the runs, that it was my Goulash." She smiled and Gerry burst out laughing. Brian soon followed as Sandra moved back towards them. Looking first to Brian then her eyes settling on Gerry as she said.

"Oh well serves him right lying bastard."

Hope you all enjoyed that, let me know I know the story itself was kind of short but I was going for a little romantic comedy, plus I love Karma and I think everyone got their just desserts. Thanks for reading XxX


End file.
